


A Servant's Touch

by Criska



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, Face-Fucking, M/M, PWP but on the angsty side, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-10
Updated: 2017-07-10
Packaged: 2018-11-30 10:15:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11461512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Criska/pseuds/Criska
Summary: Hiyori invites Jun over for funsies.





	A Servant's Touch

**Author's Note:**

> I know we know virtually nothing about them but Jun being described as the silent type is enough for me to go on, and Hiyori is transparent enough.

Hiyori's purple gaze narrowed as he spied on Jun and some female from their sister school. For some reason, they had hidden away behind Reimei after the bell had rung the end of the day.

Hiyori himself had been in the process of looking for his bandmate for their usual after-school private time when he had come across this view. Not wanting to be seen, but envious to know what this little meet-up was about, he had jumped behind the nearest tree, his frame obscured.

He could watch the scene unfold quite clearly from where he was, but wasn't able to pick up what they were saying. The girl was acting fidgety, fiddling with her fingers, her face screwed with tension, bright pinkess high and hot on her cheeks, as Jun maintained his trademark composed face, not a single twitch of his face giving away his thoughts.

Hiyori wasn't one for wearing ugly expressions on his face, but even he couldn't deny the twist of his lips into a deep scowl, or the frown of his eyebrows. He gritted his spark white teeth, hands bunching into fists at his sides. Where did this lousy girl get off trying to steal away his propriety?

Then the girl's shoulders visibly hunched, her face ducking so her hair obscured her expression, and she ran off, passing by the very tree Hiyori was leaning against. He watched her frame disappear into the distance, a burst of relief seeping into him.

\- You can come out now, you know. A low voice said, tinged with boredom.

A pout played on Hiyori's face as he stepped out of his hiding spot, revealing himself to Jun. The other boy's neutral expression twitched into a smirk, and before Hiyori could question him on the sudden change he strided towards him, stopping mere inches from him, their faces so close their breaths mingled together.

Hiyori looked down into Jun's eyes, finding the boy boring holes into his face. He flushed, the color obvious on his porcelain skin, lips parting.

\- What are you-

The sight of Jun raising a hand made him stop in his tracks, his eyes screwing shut as the tan hand inched evercloser to his face.

He expected the sting of a slap to his cheek to come, but all he felt was something brush his hair for a split second, then nothing. His eyes flickered open again, Jun had his bored face on, but this time he was gripping a green leaf between two fingers. Even in its daze his brain was able to connect the dots.

\- O-oh, thanks for that. He stuttered out, before catching himself. I mean, it's only natural you uphold your duties as my servant, haha.

\- That's quite the sharp tongue for someone who's still trembling like a leaf. He commented, giving a pointed look to his tense shoulders.

Jun dropped the leaf to the ground before stepping on it, rubbing it into shreds.

\- Anyway, you came to pick me up, right? Let's go.

With that, he swung his schoolbag over his shoulder and walked off. Hiyori heaved a long-winded breath as the tension dissolved into the air, and spun on the spot, catching up to the dark-haired boy.

He slowed his footsteps when he reached Jun, syncing up with his pace. He was walking by his side, a reasonable distance between them.

Hiyori was the first to pipe up:

\- As for today, I was thinking we could go over your composition sheets for the SS against Yumenosaki.

Jun hummed, not having any complaint.

\- At mine. Hiyori added, however. That earned him a side-glance from Jun.

\- I'd hope you know I don't have them on hand. Jun said, making sure of Hiyori's intentions.

\- I'm very much aware. Hiyori's lips twitched into a devious smirk, a glint of naughtiness lurking deep in his purple eyes, and here was his usual self-assured self.

After assessing Hiyori's face for a short time, Jun broke eye contact, looking forward.

 

* * *

 

Hiyori's house was nothing short of tremendously extravagant, of course it was. The boy lived in a large, high up mansion, a sense of wealthiness oozing straight from the building. The two boys were standing at the gate, Hiyori inputting the entrance's code. The gate promptly slid open as he did so, letting them in.

As par any wealthy family, the Tomoe household had a grand line-up of maids and butlers to tend to their every needs, but Hiyori paid them no regard as he paved his way forward, Jun in his tracks. The walk to Hiyori's bedroom was quiet, neither boys speaking up, but they didn't need to.

Jun had already come here many times before, after all, well-acquainted with the area and what kind of activities the two of them were most prone to get down to in here.

He paused his footsteps as Hiyori halted before his room's door, decorated with a fancy nameplate after his name, inked in gold.

\- Do you mind if we do something... different, today? Hiyori's low voice said, hesitant hand hovering over the doorknob.

Jun raised an eyebrow at that. Such displays of apprehension from Hiyori were unusual, especially in this kind of context.

\- Sure.

Jun's response seemed to rid Hiyori of his anguish, and a bright smile promptly resurged on his face. With an easy twist of his hand, the door clicked open, Hiyori and Jun stepping in. Jun briefly turned away to drop his schoolbag on the floor, propping it up against a wall. As he did so, he heard a bit of rustling from the other side of the room, then a squeak from the bed, indicating Hiyori had already made himself at home.

When he turned around, he predictably saw Hiyori laying on the bed, arms splayed out across the large expanse of the mattress. He was still clad in his uniform, sans the vest, which had been discarded on his desk chair.

Noticing he had caught Jun's attention, Hiyori smiled, stretching out his arms before him in an inviting gesture. In three swift strides, Jun readily sunk into his embrace, their clothed bodies pressed flush together, not a single space of air between them. Hiyori's arms were holding onto Jun's back, hands bunching up the fabric tightly, as Jun's face was buried into the milky crook of his long neck, breathing in his natural aroma, laced with the sweetness of his usual strawberry-scented body wash.

They stayed huddled together for a long moment, in silence, their chests heaving together. Although his face looked emotionless as always, Jun was surprised Hiyori wanted to indulge in actual cuddling. Usually, their special meet-ups consisted of rough, raw, grinding against each other, Jun bringing Hiyori to completion with assured flexes of his fingers.

So far, though, Hiyori hadn't done or said anything that suggested he wanted the situation to steer towards sex. So Jun silently complied, holding him close.

He thought back to their exchange from before they entered the bedroom, was this the kind of different Hiyori was referring to back there? If Jun were to be completely honest with himself, he couldn't say he minded.

However, two hormonal teenage boys couldn't possibly stay entangled together for an extended period of time without a wave of neediness washing over them. It was all the more so true for Jun, whose yellow eyes dangerously became enraptured with the stretch of Hiyori's pale neck as the boy's head was tilted away. He knew what laid below the layer of concealer Hiyori had applied this morning with the intent to cover up the large purple-blueish bruises littering his neck, wondered if a few laps of his tongue would be enough to reveal them to the world again.

With a grimace, Jun tried to angle his hips away as he felt his dick start to stir within his pants, not wanting to startle Hiyori.

Panic passed over Hiyori's eyes as he thought the other boy was leaving, however, and he clamped his legs and arms tight around him, not leaving him any room to move.

\- Why are you – oh.

Hiyori's eyes widened as he registered the hard pressure of Jun's dick against his hip. He looked up to Jun's face, eyes full of wonders. Jun tried to put up his composed face again, but it fell through as he could feel the tips of his ears burn under Hiyori's scrutinizing.

It wasn't like him to be the first one to get worked up, usually Hiyori was already a few more layers down when they got on bed.

Even though the embarrassment was eating at him, Jun steadily held Hiyori's gaze. He was ready to back off any second if the other boy didn't find himself in the mood.

Hiyori's eyes flicked down to their crotches, then back up to Jun's slightly flustered face. His lips twitched up, and he leaned up, brushing the shell of Jun's ear as he whispered:

\- Strip down to your boxer briefs and get back on.

Jun's cock eagerly twitched at the sound of Hiyori's low, assertive voice, and he carefully distangled himself from the other boy, swinging his legs over the edge of the bed to untie and kick off his shoes. He unfastened his pants, sliding them all the way off, leaving only his black undies on. He did the same thing to his jacket, his biceps rippling as he pulled off his shirt, the bare skin of his sun kissed chest now exposed.

When he looked back at Hiyori, he saw the other boy was contentedly drinking him in, a bulge forming at his crotch.

He went back over Hiyori's body, straddling his chest. The other boy parted his lips, a faint string of saliva connecting them, and pressed his hands on his lower back to urge Jun to shift forward. Which he did, all the way until his crotch was lined up with Hiyori's chin. Eyes glazed over, Hiyori slid his hands down to Jun's boxer briefs and dipped them within, swiftly taking out his hard, throbbing cock, a streak of precum already trailing down the hot skin.

\- I want you to fuck my face. He said, licking his lips.

\- Sure. Jun's deadpan look was back on. Rough sex he could do, this was familiar territory.

The dark-haired boy easily grabbed the base of his cock with one hand, directing the leaking tip towards Hiyori's parted lips. It slid in easily, Hiyori's eyes fluttering close at the sensation of something hard and heavy entering his body, penetrating him deep. He relaxed his throat as Jun worked more of his thick cock inside, used to the initial strain from the stretch, his body trained to accomodate Jun's lenght quickly.

Soon enough, Jun was in to the hilt, his balls hanging out of his boxer briefs and grazing Hiyori's chin. Hiyori's hands squeezed at his hips, motioning him to start moving. And he did, pulling back out only to slam inside again, repeating the motion. He knew Hiyori liked it rough, feelings-free, so he didn't even pause to wonder if he was hurting him, seeking his own completion. Loaded balls were slapping Hiyori's face as he swiftly shoved his cock out and in, the lewd sound resonating in the thankfully soundproof room. Jun kept his level-headed eyes on Hiyori's messy face, glistening in a sheen of a melange of saliva, precum, and tears. If nothing else, he could get off to the sight of Hiyori's pretty face being harshly defiled alone.

Another thrust in, but this time he stayed still for a few seconds, letting himself soak in the feel of the entirety of his cock being wrapped in the tight, warm wetness of Hiyori's throat. The older boy was breathing harshly through his nose, which was pressed flush against Jun's pelvis, his pubes tickling it. Jun brought a hand to his hair and bunched up some locks into a tight grip, pulling hard, sending shudders down Hiyori's spine. He did it a second time, and this time he was rewarded with a muffled moan running along his cock.

Then Jun pulled back out again, the tip also slipping out, and watched the long string of saliva connecting the head to Hiyori's mouth. Hiyori's cheeks were flushed from the intensity of Jun's movements and his own arousal, his chest heaving raggedly beneath him. He grabbed his cock again, gliding the head across Hiyori's lips, leaving dribbles of precum in its wake. Hiyori's tongue darted out as he rubbed off against his face, licking a long stripe up the underside of his cock, eager for him to plunge back inside his throat.

\- You're such a cock-starved slut. He commented, before sheathing his cock inside him again.

This time, he didn't falter, keeping up his momentum until his balls drew high and a warm feeling pooled in the pits of his belly, indicating he was close. He picked up his pace then, the slide of his cock inside Hiyori's eager mouth an unfocused blur. He didn't let up when Hiyori's throat clamped down on him either, the rough pace catching up to the boy and causing him to choke on the cock. Jun knew very well that despite the streams of tears trailing down his face, Hiyori was getting off to it, to being treated as a means to an end, being belittled as a cumdump. The closer Jun got to his orgasm, the more frequent the clenching of Hiyori's throat became, and a particularly tight squeeze was what tipped Jun over the edge.

The dark haired boy groaned roughly as he rocked his hips against Hiyori's face in an effort to milk himself dry of his creamy load. Hiyori readily took in his cum, swallowing in even gulps so as to not allow any of the potent jizz to dribble out of his mouth. Once he was sated, Jun pulled out. He let Hiyori lick him clean with swift flicks of his tongue and tucked his softening cock back in. As Hiyori tried to catch his breath beneath him, Jun reached over to the first drawer in the nightshelf and slid it open, retrieving a dildo and a bottle of lube from within. He brought the items within Hiyori's view, and upon the nod of approval he received promptly crawled down Hiyori's body.

The other boy was still wearing his pants, so he quickly opened them and slid down the zipper, pulling them down to his knees. His boxer briefs got the same treatement, and soon enough his dick was hanging out in the air, straining against his shirt.

With practiced movements, Jun uncapped the lube and slicked his fingers up until they were glistening with the liquid. He fastened the bottle again and threw it blindly, not caring where it landed. Face expressionless, he lined up his wet fingers with Hiyori's entrance, teasing at the skin here, prodding at it with the tips of his fingers.

Hiyori still had his eyes screwed shut in anticipation of Jun's actions. However, after a few seconds of waiting, he opened them, glaring at him.

\- What are you wait-

His complaint was cut off as Jun's fingers finally breached his hole, sending his head backwards into the pillow. A surprised gasp left Hiyori's lips, tremors running through his body at the sheer satisfaction of having something inside his ass. The feeling was amped up by said thing being Jun's long fingers, the boy was pleasantly good with his hands after all, probably from being part of the tennis club.

Jun slowly dipped more of his fingers in Hiyori, until they were nestled inside up to the last knuckle. He was up to two fingers already, knowing Hiyori could take it. Sadly, his fingers were only long enough for the tips to slightly graze his sweetspot, but he made up for it by pushing a third finger in and stretching them out, spreading Hiyori's tight walls open for what was to follow.

Below him, Hiyori was moaning unabashedly, desperatly rocking down into his fingers. Feeling devilish, Jun would slip out his fingers every time Hiyori would grind down, effectively frustrating the other boy to greater heights.

Jun chose not to comment as he watched Hiyori's hands slide under his shirt to trail up his bare chest, rubbing at his nipples simultaneously with Jun's movements. Hiyori's lips parted around a moan from the rush of stimulation, his cheeks bright red.

Deeming Hiyori was stretched enough, Jun took out his fingers in one swift motion, a smirk tugging at his lips as he watched Hiyori's hole vainly twitch around nothing. Picking up the forgotten dildo, he slicked it up with lube and glided the tip across Hiyori's hungry hole. He wanted to tease the boy into begging to be filled up, wanted him to willingly strip himself of his sense of superiority.

Hiyori gritted his teeth as he realized Jun was set on jerking him around today, and he opened his eyes to shoot daggers at him. He knew the other boy well enough to know that he wouldn't comply with his demands until he got what he wanted, though, and Hiyori was really deadset on coming his brains out, more than he valued his pride.

\- Fuck me, please, Jun. I want it hard. He finally said, face burning.

\- Sure.

Satisfied, Jun slid the fake cock inside Hiyori's hole, his walls parting easily for him, putting up no resistance.

Hiyori groaned, head strained back, the long expanse of his ceamy neck on full display, as he processed the feel of the sex toy delving deep within him. It lacked the throbbing and warmth of a real cock, but it was satisfying nonetheless. He took regular breaths as Jun fed more and more of the cock inside his hole, until the head was tucked nicely against his sweet spot. Then, in one quick stroke, Jun slid the cock out and shoved it back in, hitting his postate head-on. Then repeated the same motion over and over again.

Hiyori straight up screamed at the full-blown assaults to his prostate, Jun's moves never faltering, his arm never going sore. His cock was dribbling heavily against his shirt, his nipples rubbed a bright red by his own fingers. His mouth had been unable to close for a long time, strings of moans and pants continuously filling the room. He ground his hips down against Jun's thrusts, helping the cock bury itself even deeper into him, stretching him out like he'd never been before.

With a final jab against his prostate, Hiyori cried out, his pillow damp with tears and a trail of saliva dribbling down his chin, as his dick shot up across his shirt, tainting it with cum. Jun kept up the thrusting motion for a short time, allowing Hiyori to soak in his orgasm, before stopping and pulling out when he felt the other was growing too sensitive to go on.

Again, he blindly threw the dildo away and made to stand up to get a wet cloth to clean Hiyori up, but the other boy grabbed his wrist.

Despite his ragged breathing, he was able to let a few words out:

\- H-hug me. He stuttered, blushing.

Jun raised an eyebrow. Hugging? They'd never engaged in physical contact after getting each other off before. However, he had to admit the thought of holding Hiyori in his arms was pretty enticing, and so he decided not to dwell on his concerns.

Leaning forward, Jun pulled Hiyori into his arms, wrapping them tight around his back. They were both lying on their sides, their chests pressed flush together, Jun's chin propped on the crown of Hiyori's head. After a short while, he saw Hiyori's shoulders visibly sag, indicating he had fallen asleep.

That's when he allowed himself to let go, the emotionless lines on his face softening into a loving expression as he looked down to Hiyori's sleepy face, took in the planes of his cheeks and the reach of his long eyelashes. He brought a hand over, brushing Hiyori's wavy bang up and leaned down, kissing his forehead softly.

\- I love you. He wispered, like a secret between himself and the four walls of this room.

Hiyori stirred slightly but didn't respond, deep in slumber's embrace. 


End file.
